


If I could hold you

by Sparrowlicious



Series: The HS AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: (Kylo is 18), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Kylo likes his nipples, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sex Toys, THE hs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Kylo Ren jerks off to the fantasy of Hux. A dildo is involved.





	If I could hold you

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [Woehubbub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woehubbub/profile) for betaing this. :)

Kylo had turned down the lights because he liked it like that. Next to him on the bed he had a bottle of lube, his dildo and a box of tissues. In his imagination there was a cute redhead cuddling up to his chest. His hand went under his shirt where he reached up to pinch a nipple.   
“Oh Hux…”, he whispered.   
Kylo imagined Hux touching him, playing with that one nipple. How he might suck on it, pinch it, toy with it. Kylo’s breath came out a bit harsher as a spike of arousal hit him. The nipple was hard under his fingers and he moved on to the other after flicking it once.

Hux would pull down his pants just a little, not enough to free his cock. One of Kylo’s hands still played with his nipple while the other pushed down his pants a bit.    
He thought of Hux’s soft looking lips that Kylo wanted to kiss so badly. Kylo wanted to suck on that plush bottom lip. He sucked his own lip into his mouth and tongued at his piercing and imagined it was Hux who did it. Kylo made a soft sound.   
Hux would look so good stretched out on Kylo’s bed. Or on top of him. Kylo couldn’t quite decide yet. All possibilities were so appealing if Hux would be involved. He wanted all of them. With Hux it wouldn’t matter who did what as long as he was there.   
A soft moan escaped Kylo’s lips as he dragged his fingers through his pubes and to the base of his cock. His other hand left his nipple so he could suck on his fingers, thinking about how it would be to suck on Hux’s fingers. He wanted to show Hux how eager he was, how much he wanted him.

Kylo stroked his shaft slowly a couple of times. He avoided the head for now.    
Maybe Hux would whisper into his ear? Nibble on it a little? Suck on the piercings there? Kylo had noticed him looking at them a lot.

The thought of that made Kylo shudder slightly. He turned onto his side and grabbed the lube with one hand while he struggled to get his pants down further. Hux would pull his fingers out of Kylo’s mouth to pull his pants down. Kylo did it himself. His cock sprang free.   
Would Hux be impressed by his length? Or intimidated? He thought of Hux putting his hand on his cock with a soft word or two. Imagining it sent a spike of arousal straight to his cock. The thought made him whimper.    
Kylo would undress Hux as well. He would start slowly with his shirt and he’d pay attention to those rosy nipples. He hadn’t seen them yet but in his imagination they were cute. He’d kiss them and lavish them with attention.   
Kylo’s hand found his way back to his cock while he thought of how he had seen the trail of ginger hair the other day that went down Hux’s abdomen below his navel. It had been pure chance when Hux had stretched and his shirt had ridden up. Of course Kylo had committed the image to memory. 

Kylo wanted to kiss down that ginger trail, dip his tongue into Hux’s navel and kiss his cock before swallowing it down. He thumbed the slit of his own cock and let out a breathy moan at that thought.   
He hadn’t forgotten about the lube in his hand. Kylo let go of his cock to squirt a generous amount of it on his fingers before reaching for his hole. Carefully he prodded at it with one finger. The thought of Hux doing this to him excited him. Kylo went slow. He imagined their first time to be slow too.    
His thoughts were all over the place about what he wanted to do with Hux. Kylo wanted to be touched by him, but at the same time to touch him all over. He wanted to suck his cock but also wanted Hux to suck his. He wanted Hux’s fingers inside of him but he also wanted to finger Hux in return. 

One finger went into his hole as he fantasized about it being Hux’s finger while he sucked Hux’s cock.    
Would it be small and pretty like the twink cocks he had seen in the magazines he had stashed away under his bed? Or big like his own? He wanted it badly, no matter what it looked like.   
  
Kylo went in a  deeper at a steady pace to tease his prostate with one finger. But that one finger wasn’t enough for what he had in mind so he pulled out slowly to press two in. Kylo rested for a moment, panting. He didn’t want to come too soon.    
In his mind he was stroking Hux’s hair, he was kissing the freckles on his shoulders, his face. Kylo wanted to worship Hux’s body.   
He stretched his hole carefully while his other hand toyed with the shaft of his cock. Kylo turned his head into the pillow to muffle a desperate moan. His face was so hot.    
When he felt ready, he took his hand from his cock to grab for the dildo. He had bought that off the internet. It had been risky but so worth it. It was flesh-colored and shaped like an actual cock. One time he had even put it in his mouth but Kylo guessed it couldn’t compare sucking a real one. A real cock would be warm and not as unyielding as a dildo. Still, he thought it felt interesting.

Kylo pushed the dildo in slowly. It was different from his fingers, bigger and stretching him out even more. Taking a deep breath he stilled in his efforts for a moment before slowly and steady pushing it in enough to stimulate his prostate. The feeling made him moan desperately for more.   
Kylo imagined Hux behind him pushing in just as slowly, his hot chest pressed against Kylo’s back and his hands at Kylo’s stomach where they would reach for his cock to toy with the head, stroking the shaft in time with his thrusts.   
He bucked his hips almost like a reflex at the thought as he touched his own dick with one hand while the other slightly moved the dildo. It felt electrifying. There was already precome on the tip of Kylo’s cock, he smeared it down the shaft and then went to play with the head, running the thumb over it.   
If only he could feel Hux’s hot breath at the back of his neck and his cock inside of his ass. How hot it would feel. Instead there was the unyielding stiffness of the dildo that pressed against Kylo’s prostate.   
  
Kylo was panting heavily. He was so close and it would be so easy to let go, but he wanted it to last a little bit longer. If Hux were here, he would want the moment to last forever. Kylo desperately tried imagining what Hux’s breathy moans would sound like. His own voice came out like a slight whimper, the thought of Hux’s voice like this aroused him further. Kylo pressed his face into the pillow using the friction to ground himself, still panting hard.   
He looked down for a moment and noticed his how his nipples were still hard. If only he had another hand. Or if Hux really were here. He would fondle his nipples with one hand while still stimulating his cock.    
Kylo thrusted the dildo in harder. He moaned loudly and sped up his efforts on his cock. He pumped it hard and fast. Kylo was so close. He pressed in the dildo up against his prostate and left it there to fumble blindly for the tissues with his now free hand. Breathing hard he pulled some out of the box. By now he was seeing stars.   
With a yell he came into the tissue.    
  
Kylo lay there panting, dildo still in his ass. When the pressure became too much he pulled it out slowly, groaning. He wrapped it into a tissue and put it aside to clean it later.   
He needed to rest a bit first.

  
Kylo’s phone chimed and from the corner of his eye he could see that it was a text from Hux so he hastily wiped off his fingers and grabbed it.    
  
Hux: Can I come over?   
  
Kylo chuckled and typed out his reply with slightly shaking fingers.   
  
Ren: Sure. Parents aren’t home - use the door!   
  
He let his phone drop on the bed beside himself and chuckled. Kylo had some cleaning up to do.


End file.
